


Nightmare

by SherlockianHunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianHunter/pseuds/SherlockianHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has a nightmare, and Sam makes it go away - fluff. Reviews please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've posted, so anything would be lovely! This might turn into a full length fanfic in the future, but it really depends on the response I get with this one. Enjoy!

Sam lay under the covers of his bed, reading one of the many books that could be foundin the numerous bookshelves of the meeting room. He was hyper aware of the fact that Grace was (hopefully) sleeping peacefully in the next room over, and thus could not sleep. He wasn't really absorbing any of the information in the book, he just needed something to keep his mind marginally busy. 

He heard a timid knock on the door. He looked up. "Yeah?"

A voice came from behind it. "It's Grace. Can I come in?"

Sam set his book aside and smoothed the covers. "Sure."

Grace opened the door and padded into the room, a duvet wrapped around her. She was in one of Sam's v-necks and a pair of her old sweats. Fuzzy purple socks adorned her feet. Her hair was dishevelled  and she was in a rare state of no eyeliner. 

Sam looked mildly concerned. It didn't look like anything was wrong with her, but he could never be sure with Grace. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly, staying close to the door, toeing the carpet. "I'm fine. Just not totally comfortable out in the open tonight for some reason. Do you mind if I sleep in the armchair?" 

Sam thought for a moment. "No, go ahead. I tend to talk in my sleep, so as long as that doesn't bother you..."

"No, I'll be fine."

Sam nodded. "Okay. If you need anything, feel free to wake me up." 

Grace padded to the big chair, where she curled into a ball, her head on the armrest. Sam reached over an flipped off his be lamp. The room went pitch black and it was silent except for breath. "Goodnight Gracie."

She smiled at the pet name. "Goodnight Sam."

They fell asleep quickly. 

Later that night, or perhaps in the early hours of the morning, Sam woke up. He heard a whimpering coming from the chair, and he quickly remembered Grace's presence. The wimpering got louder, and he saw her silhouette thrashing around in the chair. 

He leapt out of bed and walked to her. Her usually enigmatic face was crinkled, but whether in anguish or fear Sam wasn't sure. He reached for her and she woke with a start, slapping his hand out of the air and sitting bolt upright as quickly as she could tangled in he duvet. She flinched at Sam's closeness but launched herself into his arms before he could blink. 

She was heaving for breath over a nightmare she couldn't remember. She relaxed slightly as Sam's arms wrapped tentatively around her and held her close to his chest. Before she could protest, he had picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Tucking her under the covers wordlessly, he grabbed the duvet from where it had fallen on the floor. He arranged a makeshift sleeping bag and lay down next to the bed on the floor. He saw a hand reaching down, and a curly haired head followed soon after. He saw Grace's eyes glow an earthy brown in the dark. 

"You don't have to be down there." she whispered. Her head disappeared. 

Sam sat up and walked to the other side of the bed, getting underneath the covers slowly. He wasn't sure whether Grace would change her mind. He finally settled in, facing his left side, and Grace's back. 

Grace turned and faced him. She scooted closer. Grace could feel the heat radiating from him under the covers. Ignoring her internal caution, she snuggled forward until her head was tucked against his chest. Sam was mildly surprised, but he curled around her protectively anyway. 

"Are you alright Gracie?" he whispered into the dark, reaching a hand around her shoulders and stroking her hair. It's what Jess would do to him when he had nightmares and it was strangely comforting for him, and for Grace, who turned her head in whispered reply. 

"Nightmare. I'm okay now." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. Thank you Sam." And he knew she wasn't just talking about waking her. She tilted her head up and scooted up the bed a few inches so they were face to face, breathing quietly. Grace could feel Sam's warm breath on her face, but it wasn't unpleasant. 

Sam looked at her. "Anytime." 

She shifted forward and tilted her head, and Sam, throwing all caution to the wind, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  

Grace shifted forward a few more inches, half lying on Sam's chest now. The kiss remained chaste, simply mouth-closed, but it was one of the most intimate experiences she had ever felt. She reached up and tangled her hands into his long hair, deepening the kiss, closing her eyes. 

Sam reciprocated, opening his mouth and exchanging breaths with her. He reached under her (his) shirt and rested an open hand on the small of her back. Soon though, he pulled back, not wanting to disappoint her. He opened his eyes and found hers in the dark. She looked far from disappointed. 

"Sorry." she said breathlessly. It didn't sound like she meant it. 

"Don't be," Sam replied easily. "I don't mind."

Grace laughed lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips lightly. "Good." 

Sam smiled as she kissed him. "Goodnight Gracie," he mumbled when she had pulled away. 

Grace tucked her head under his chin, curling into the planes of his body. "Goodnight Sam." 

He kissed her curls, and fell asleep quickly. 

Grace didnt have another nightmare that night. 


End file.
